The need for an inexpensive and reliable method of sub-sea connection is well established. That need is growing with the advent of continuous ocean presence programs such as the Ocean Observing Initiative (OOI) and similar projects around the world. Maintenance operations typically involve removal and replacement of scientific instruments and sensors. Accordingly, there is need for a ‘wet mate-able’ connector as the alternative is to pull up the entire system, which is cost prohibitive.